


Our Story | Minsung

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Exo Kai briefly mentioned, M/M, Minho got protective, OT9 - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, jisung got cheated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Jisung's and his boyfriend attend a friends party where a shockingly truth is revealed





	Our Story | Minsung

“Ready to go babe?”  
“Yeah just hold on one more minute Kai”  
“Kk” the elder responded without lifting his eyes from his phone.  
Jisung frowned.  
“Who ya talking to?”  
“Oh, just my friends”  
“Hm, ok, I’m ready”  
“Great, let’s go then” Kai reached his hand out and Jisung took it, walking out of the youngers apartment and making their way to Chan’s house.  
Jisung rang the doorbell and not even seconds later it was flung open by a blonde freckled boy.  
“Felix!”  
“Jisung!”  
The younger two hugged and all 3 exchanged greetings as they stepped inside the house, loud music suddenly blasting into their ears. They stepped into the main room which was already packed with many different people. Some that Jisung recognised but most that he didn’t.

It was now 11:59PM and Jisung and Kai had already been at the party for just over two hours now. Neither of them were drunk yet but had downed a few drinks.  
They were now both sitting on stools in the kitchen with a few other people they knew, including Chan and Felix, as well as 2 of Chan’s other friends who Jisung had found out were Kim Woojin and Lee Minho.  
He looked to his boyfriend to see if he wanted a refill but Kai’s attention seemed to be focused only on his phone yet again. The younger peeked over his shoulder to look and was surprised to see a timer on his phone. It was counting down from 20 seconds and he could hear Kai counting down with it under his breath.  
The whole situation confused Jisung even more when the timer started to count down from ten and a wide smile broke out on the elders face as he stood up and started counting out loudly, gaining the attention and confused stares of all their other friends.  
“10”  
“Kai?”  
“9”  
“Kai are you ok?”  
“8”  
“What are you doing..?”  
“7…6…5”  
“Kai??”  
“4…3…2..”  
“Kai what the heck are you doing??”  
“1..0.. Fuck yes!”  
“Kai what the hell?”  
Jisung was surprised when said person turned around and stared at Jisung straight in the eyes before rolling his eyes at him.  
“Kai?-“  
“I was dared to date you for 3 months idiot, you thought I actually liked you? Funny.”

Jisung’s mouth parted but no words came out as tears started to pool in his eyes and pain started to take over in his heart.  
“W..what?”  
From the corner of his eye Jisung could see Felix holding Chan back from probably nearly killing Kai but he kept his attention on the boy in front of him, willing for his tears not to fall and cause him further embarrassment.  
“Are you deaf? I said I dated you as a dare, I never loved you Han Jisung. In fact it was hard to cope with you for 3 months, you make me sick in all fairness.”  
The tears were spilling down the boy’s cheeks now as he sat and listened to what the elder was saying, frozen to the spot, his heart had started beating faster and he suddenly became more aware of the stares focused on them.  
“Hell, it’s been hard to keep you from finding out about Jane too”  
“J..Jane?”  
“Yeah my girlfriend. Anyways speaking of which I should be going back to her she’s probably-“  
He was cut off by someone pushing him, shoving him into the side of the breakfast bar.  
Jisung looked to the source to see Chan’s friend Minho standing there, fists clenched, sending a death glare to Kai.  
“You make me fucking sick Kai.”  
“Well well, Lee Minho, who thought you had it in you to pick a fight.”  
“Shut your fucking mouth right now, you’ve already done enough damage to innocent people who didn’t deserve it! What you did to Jisung was horrible! I only met him tonight but he looked extremely happy when he arrived with you! You should’ve been grateful to have someone as nice and handsome as Jisung love you, but no! Instead you took advantage of him and that is not ok for me so I’m not just gonna sit back and let you get away with a sick act like this! A dickhead like you doesn’t deserve someone like Jisung, It’s people like you who don’t deserve love whatsoever!”  
“Minho, Minho, Minho.. You never learn do you? Now back up and let me leave kid”  
“No.”  
Minho stood taller, clenching his fists more as Kai stood up straight.  
“No? Do you want to end up like your brother? In a coma for months with life threatening injuries, or would you rather let me go and be unharmed?”  
“Don’t you dare mention my brother.”  
“Or what? You’ll kick me with-“  
Minho punched him straight on the jaw, sending Kai staggering back from shock at the force.  
“Brat.”  
Kai lunged forward, landing a blow to Minho’s cheek.  
They sent punches back and forth until kai was on the ground, with a bloody nose, Minho standing above him breathing heavily, with blood dripping from his nose.  
“Kai, I think you should leave now.”  
The said boy got up.  
He spat at Minho’s shoes  
“You’ll regret this kid.”  
He turned his back and walked out. As soon as he was out of sight Minho let out a sigh of relief he never knew I was holding.  
"Minho! Mate, are you alright??"  
Chan and Felix went up to Minho and were inspecting his injuries.  
The latter swatted their hands away and gave them a small smile.  
"What were you thinking Minho??"  
"Don't worry, I’m fine, plus that dickhead needed to know what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have done that to anyone, especially Jisung"  
Chan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder  
"I'm proud of you kiddo "  
Minho felt a small tap on his shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with a tear stained Jisung holding a bowl of water with a cloth.  
He kept his head down, and although his voice was quiet and quivery, Minho heard it clearly and it made him smile.  
"Thank.. thank you.. for doing that.. I got you a cloth and water for your uh injuries.."  
He looked up to Minho and the elder could still see tears forming, 'The poor kid didn't deserve that.'  
"It's nothing really.. and uh thank you, can you maybe show me where the bathroom is?"  
He knew Chan would butt in saying that Minho already knows so he sent him a look saying something along the lines of 'Don't say anything, the kids upset, this environment isn't good for him'  
(This can only be achieved by childhood friends with years of practise).  
Chan nodded and Minho let the younger boy lead him through the crowd and up the stairs, trying his hardest not to spill the water.  
When they entered the bathroom Minho could tell Jisung just wanted to breakdown and it honestly broke his heart  
He took the bowl from Jisung, setting it down on the counter and pulled the younger into his arms.  
Jisung was shocked at first but soon settled into the warm embrace and hid his face in the elders chest, wishing for the tears to just disappear and not fall.  
Soothing fingers scraped through his hair in a slow and calming way.  
"Shhh.. it's okay Jisung.. you can cry.. it's only me and you here ok? You can let it all out darling.."  
That's when Jisung just let everything go, the tears fell like waterworks and small sobs left his mouth, muffled by Minho's jumper.

They stood like that for a good 10-15 minutes before Jisung's sobs got smaller and quieter, a small yawn escaping his mouth.  
Minho pulled out of the embrace and smiled at Jisung,   
"wanna just forget the party and watch movies with popcorn?"  
The younger let out a small chuckle and nodded   
"Yes please.."  
"Come on then.. you know where the spare room is right? Go there, there should be a laptop on the bed, pick whatever movie you want I'm just gonna clean up my face ok?"  
"Ok.."  
Jisung left and Minho cleaned up his bloody nose and cuts.  
Soon they were both cuddled up on the guest bed, munching on popcorn and trying to follow the movie plot but failing terribly.  
Minho's attention was drawn to the younger when he heard him say the elders name in an almost whisper.  
"Minho..?"  
"Yes Jisung?"  
"I.. I want to thank you again for what you did.. it was brave of you.. and if you hadn't have done it then I don't know what would've happened.."  
The elder pulled Jisung closer to him so that the younger was resting his head on Minho's shoulder, eyes still watching the screen.  
"You're welcome Jisungie, and I'm glad I did it too, he's a dickhead because of what he did to you, you definitely deserve much better, that's obvious. He doesn't deserve love after doing that."  
"Hm.. thank you again Hyung"  
The elder smiled as he saw Jisung's eyes start to close  
"Anytime Jisungie.."

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading, please leave kudos <3


End file.
